Numb
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: Songfic to Numb by Linkin Park, when Draco tells Ginny it's time for him to get the dark mark, she goes to save him, but when she does, does he give up on his dad? AngstRomance GWxDM NEW CHAPTERS!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Draco and Ginny stood on the stone bridge that separated two different buildings of the school. "What did you need to tell me?" Ginny asked. "I received a letter from my father, I'm supposed to officially become a death eater on the third day of Christmas Holiday." He said. "No! You're not going to do it are you?" she asked with such an indescribable look of fear on her face. "I don't know." He said. "I guess it depends on what matters most to you, your life, or how you are remembered." Ginny said. "You're right." He said, "I have to go." He kissed her on the lips before turning to leave. Ginny didn't want to let go of him, unsure of whether this would be one of the last times she would get to kiss him or not. _"I've got to help him." _She thought, _"I might be risking my life, but if it saves him, it will be worth it."_


	2. Numb

_**Numb**_

Sorry If This Is Overdone!

My favorite songfic I've done yet! I really love the piece of the story that goes with the part, "And I know I might end up failing too…"

_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**_

Draco sat in the living room of the Malfoy manor. Lucius stood before him. "Now Draco, it's time for the Malfoy destiny to be fulfilled. Draco felt like crying, he glanced at the window, and saw two emerald eyes staring back in, _Ginny_. "_She's crazy, she's going to get caught!" _he thought, staring back at his now silently sobbing girlfriend. "You arm left arm please." Lucius said. Draco rolled up his black sleeve and looked back over at Ginny, she was sobbing even harder, mouthing, _"No! Don't do it! Get Up and walk out!" _ He considered his options, he thought about it, and then jerked his hand back. "What the hell do I care, it's not like I have anything here, you killed my mother! The only person that ever showed me any sympathy or love, and I have nothing to lose!" he yelled while jerking open the door. "Oh No, CRUCIO!" Lucius yelled. Draco fell to the ground, in searing pain. Ginny ran to the other side of the house through the bushes, wiping her eyes. Draco got up and ran out the door and passed Ginny completely. Ginny ran after him, and climbed over the huge hedge as she had done before and ran after him. When the manor was out of sight, Ginny yelled, "Draco!" It was now pouring down raining. Draco's cold blue eyes met Ginny's. He fell to the ground in tears.

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you**_

"Ginny!" He sobbed, "I can't take it, he's making me crazy, I hate him, they classified my mother's death as a heart attack, and they don't know the truth! I watched him use the killing curse on her! I know what happened! I know!" "I know you do, I know," she said, resting her head on his shoulder, rapping her arms around him. "God forbid he ever found out about us, he'd take the one bit of happiness that I had in my life, just like he did two years ago!" he said between sobs. "Listen, you need somewhere to go, you can hide out in the burrow if you want, I don't think my parents would mind." She said sympathetically. "Oh yeah, I could hear your brothers now, it wouldn't be a pretty sight, especially if they knew what I was running from." He said. Suddenly, a boom came out of no where. A flash of purple boomed. "The Knight Bus" Ginny said. "Hello!" Stan called from inside the bus, "Need a ride." "Desperatley" Ginny said. "Oy! Your Lucius Malfoy's son!" Stan exclaimed. "NO I'M NOT!" Draco hissed. "It's best not to leave us alone, if you would." Ginny said. They sat on one of the beds. Ginny took the top blanket off and wrapped it around Draco. He was still trying to catch his breath. "It's ok." Ginny said as a tear fell down her face. She kissed his forehead and held his hand. "Everything is going to be alright now, your with me, you know I'd never do anything to you." She whispered. He nodded in agreement. They arrived at the burrow about 15 minutes later. Ginny checked her watch, 1:30, then she flipped the head, to reveal one just like in her families kitchen, her mother's hand was on asleep. "That's good!" she said outloud. "What?" Draco asked, his voice still not back to full capacity. "My mom is asleep, my dad is working late tonight, and my brothers are all sleeping too." She said. He didn't reply. Ginny gripped his hand tighter. They got to the burrow, she quietly opened the door. She put her finger to her mouth to signal "quiet". He nodded. They got upstairs. She rooted through her drawers and pulled out a black pair of pants and a Chuddley Cannons T-Shirt. "Are these yours?" Draco asked, his voice now stronger. "No, there Ron's, my mom gets us confused sometimes. "I am going to attempt to go into the bathroom and change with out waking the whole house up, so wish me luck." Ginny giggled. She came back in a pair of pink cotton capris and a light pink tanktop with a bright pink dog on it. Ginny realized a problem now, one bed, two people, bad planning, she didn't care though, it was her boyfriend, who very possibly, was in mortal danger. If he was possibly going to get killed, she wanted to hold him as many times as she got a chance to.

_**Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take**_

As they lay in the darkness, Ginny's mind sailed off to what happened at the Malfoy Manor, she now hated Lucius more than ever as she looked at her sleeping boyfriends, scar that had been cut into his right temple when he fell. She remembered how he flinched several times when she bandaged it. She pushed a piece of blonde hair out of his face as he stirred. "Ginny," he said. "Are you awake?" "Yeah, never went to sleep, to worried about you." She smiled. "Don't be, I'll be fine." He said. "I don't know, won't You-Know-Who kill you for not following him?" she said. "I don't know, I really don't, You can never tell with Voldemort- Sorry- anyway, he won't have sympathy, so probably, but I have to tell you, I'm really scared, I want to be here with you, but I don't know if things will work out. If they don't, I want you to tell your brother, Potter, and any other guy, for them to never smother their son like my father did I, because, you see how I'm falling apart, and how many mistakes it has taken, how long I've wasted, to come down to this. I couldn't stand anyone else suffering as I have." He said. Ginny had started crying. She wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and cried on his shoulder. "I-I won't have to, you aren't g-going to die, I'll- I'll fight off a thousand death eaters if I have to, no one is taking you from me!" She sobbed. Draco kissed her on the head as he held her tight and thought about all that had happened in the last five hours. With those thoughts in his head, and Ginny in his arms he drifted off to sleep.

_**And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you**_

He was in the living room again. This time it wasn't only his father in front of him, but, a load of death eaters including, Crabbe and Goyle's father, Pansy's mother and father, Wormtail, Snape, Karakoff, and the Lestrange's. His aunt, who had once shown slight like-ing for him, now stared at him with a look of increasing hatred. Coming through an isle of the Death Eaters, was Voldemort himself. Draco's eyes got wide. "Do you know what you have DONE!" Voldemort yelled. "Y-Yes, B-But I don't care!" Draco said. "Fine, Crucio!" he hissed. Draco seared with pain. When it retained he sat back up, "Would you like to try that again?" Voldemort said. "N-No, I DON'T TAKE IT BACK!" He yelled. "CRUCIO!" he yelled back. Draco fell to the floor again, "GINNY!" He screamed. "GINNY HELP!" he yelled. "Oh, your girlfriend can't help you now!" he said, pointing to Ginny who was tied to a chair in the back of the room. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort said in Ginny's direction. "NO!" Draco yelled. "Draco, Draco wake up, what's wrong?" he heard a familiar voice say. "G-Ginny?" he said. "Yeah?" she replied. "Ginny, you're alive, thank you." He said throwing his arms around her, pulling her in tight. "What happened." Ginny asked. Draco told her about his dream, Ginny sat in total shock. "H-He killed me?" she said in disbelief. "Yeah, It was awful!" Draco said. "I can't let that happen, I can't let you die!" he said. "I'm right here," she said, holding out her wrist and putting his hand on it, "I'm alive see, calm down." She said. "Ginny, I have to tell you this, just incase this happens today, Ginny, I love you, I will always, dead or alive, I will always love you." He said pulling her in and kissing her passionately. "I love you too." Ginny said, smiling back at him. "Just remember, we're not going to die." She said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

**Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
**

Over the next few days, Ginny and Draco stayed at the burrow. The start of the second half of the term started the next day. "Gin, come on, we have to go!" Draco said to Ginny who was still shoving stuff into her trunk. "Give it up, It's not going to go." He said, just as she got it locked and smirked at him, "And again you prove me wrong." He said as she kissed him on the lips. "Do you want to apparate to 9 ¾?" he said. "Yeah." She said, holding on to his arm as they all of a sudden were at Platform 9 ¾. "That didn't take so long did it?" Ginny said. Draco rolled his eyes, then his eyes locked on another set of cold, grey ones. "Oh No, Ginny get on the train." He said. "What?" Ginny replied. "Ginny, trust me, just do it." With that Ginny ran. "Crucio!" Lucius screamed. Ginny ducked. It hit a back wall with a loud smack. Ginny got up on the train. "What are you doing here?" Draco asked. "Just wanted to tell my son good luck on the last half of his wizarding education." Lucius sneered. "Well you've got the wrong person, I am not your son!" he hissed. "You must be right after all, because my son would be a death eater and would not be dating a Weasley behind my back." He said. "See, Ginny is the only one that ever proves me wrong, not even my father, because with you, I know I am always correct." Draco said. "Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, another way I know you're not my son is because you wouldn't be saying the name of a blood traitor." Lucius said with malice in his voice. "She's a _pureblood_." Draco replied. "I know that, I'm not stupid, but she's a muggle lover, if you were more like me.." he said. "THAT'S IT EXACTLEY! I DON'T WANT TO BE A CARBON COPY OF YOU, I WANT TO BE MY OWN PERSON, I WANT TO BE WITH GINNY, AND FIGHT THE GOOD FIGHT, AND FOR KEEPING ME FROM THINKING I COULD DO THAT, I HATE YOU!" he yelled. "You'll be sorry you ever stepped out of the Malfoy Manor!" Lucius yelled as Draco got on the train and put his arm around Ginny's neck. "No I won't, because I'm happy without you." He replied as the train pulled out of the station, and Lucius grew farther away, he kissed Ginny, and walked back to a carriage and sat down, knowing he'd be safe with Ginny, and without his father.


	3. Protecting Me

Protecting Me

_**You, you listen to me when**_

_**  
I speak out loud and you**_

_**  
You know right when**_

_**  
My hearts been bent**_

_**  
When my life's tumbling around**_

_**  
You take me off the ground**_

_**  
You tell me everythings ok**_

_**  
**_

_**  
Chorus**_

_**  
Whenever , where ever baby**_

_**  
You'll protect me**_

_**  
No matter what**_

_**  
You hold me tight**_

_**  
With all your might**_

_**  
And you will never let me go**_

_**  
You will never let me go**_

_**  
You will never let me go**_

_**  
You will never let me go**_

_**Aly and Aj "Protecting Me"**_

Ginny and Draco sat on the train, in a carriage all to themselves, still recovering to the events from thirty minutes ago.

Ginny was leaned over in Draco's arms, his heart was still racing. They sat in silence, as they had been doing for the whole time, still in awe.

"Draco, what happened." She asked. "I don't know actually, I just looked over your shoulder, and he was there, it was really strange!" he replied.

"How did he know about us?" Ginny said looking confused. "He must have watched us run away. I mean, how can you miss the knight bus?" he said.

"You don't think he'd try to come to Hogwarts would you?" she said. "It doesn't matter, I would protect you and never let him hurt you, because if he hurt you, I'd kill him." He replied.

"Thanks, you know, I've never quite felt safe before now." She smiled. "Why not?" Draco said, slightly dumbfounded, "I mean, you went out with the "Boy-Who-Lived-Scored- whatever they call him now." He said mockingly. "I know that, but I felt that brought on **_More Danger_**. Than I needed" she said.

"I hate to tell you this, but you might not be any better off with me than Potter" he said. "Yes I will, I know it." Ginny said proudly. At that, Harry looked in the compartment. A look of rage fell upon his face as Draco smirked and Ginny lowered her eyes into slits. Harry turned away.

"Gosh, he won't get over it will he." Ginny said, "I think all these months he's seen us together, he's been jealous of _me," _Draco looked appauled and disgusted. "I'm just joking!" she giggled. "Oh, I knew that." He said regaining dignity.

"Hey, I can see the school, we better get ready, not only by putting our robes on, but by finally being able to open up our Dirty Little Secret." Ginny said. "Here we go." Draco said , taking a deep breath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next few chapters are going to be songfic-ish, there are going to be more scary dreams, from both members of the shipper, more attacks from students, and death eaters, more sweet moments between the two, and a scary finale.


	4. They're Not Gonna Get Us

They're Not Gonna Get Us

_**Starting from here, let's make a promise**_

_**You and me, let's just be honest**_

_**We're gonna run, nothing can stop us**_

_**Even the night that falls all around us**_

_**Soon there will be laughter and voices**_

_**Beyond the clouds, over the mountains**_

_**We'll run away on roads that are empty**_

_**Lights from the airfield shining upon you**_

_**Nothing can stop this, not now I love you**_

_**They're not gonna get us**_

_**They're not gonna get us**_

_**Nothing can stop this, not now I love you**_

_**They're not gonna get us**_

_**They're not gonna get us**_

_**They're not gonna get us**_

_**My love for you, always forever**_

_**Just you and me, all else is nothing**_

_**Not going back, not going back there**_

_**They don't understand,**_

_**They don't understand Us**_

TaTu "Not Gonna Get Us"

_**(I underlined the parts that were important to this chapter)**_

Ginny and Draco got there things off the top luggage compartment and got off the train. When they went into the Great Hall, there was a murmur of whispers.

"Don't let it bother you." Draco whispered. "See You later." Ginny said as they parted ways.

She was greeted at the Gryffindor table with a confused looking Hermione, an angry Harry, a dumbfounded Ron, a jaw-to-the-floor Neville, a disbelieving Colin, a freaked out Seamus, and a bewildered Dean.

"Well, I missed you guys too!" Ginny said sarcastically. "Wh-What the Bloody Hell was that!" Ron said, his eyes filled with fury. "That was me and my, um," Ginny was cut off, "Don't say he's your" Hermione started, "Boyfriend" Ginny finished. Neville hit the floor with a hard crash. "Just Leave him." Seamus said to Colin, who was about to try to sit Neville up.

Draco was greeted the same way at the Slytherin table, except by Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise. "What are you doing with the WEASLETTE!" Blaise roared. "She's my." Draco started. "Think about what you're about to say before you say it, think about what it means, think about it." Pansy begged. "Girlfriend" Draco sighed.

"She's a blood traitor!" Pansy screeched. "I don't care." Draco said.

"Hey weren't you supposed to." Pansy said, rolling up her left sleeve to show a faded looking mark. The table jumped and gasped in shock. "P- Pansy, you already got it!" Goyle stuttered.

"Yeah, I got it about six months ago, Draco , I showed you mine, now you show me yours." She said deviously. "I have nothing to show, I've been shunned, I didn't take the mark." He said.

"What!" Pansy said in disbelief. "You heard me, I didn't ge the mark!" he hissed "It's all the Girl Weasel's fault!" she said. "It was _our _descision Pansy, but it will be _mine _to decided whether or not to make you take back what you said about Ginny." He said, narrowing his eyes.

Pansy looked back down. Draco got up and left. With seeing that, Ginny got up and followed after with hoards of whispers and laughter.

"Draco! Wait!" she called after him. "That was an utter disaster!" Draco said. "That's an understatement!" Ginny said, as they walked out by the lake. "They don't understand the way we feel, it's ridiculous, they will let Granger and your brother go out with no problem, but when we do it's some sort of catastrophe." He said.

"I know, no one would make eye contact with me all through dinner." She said. "I need to tell you something, I don't want you _anywhere near Pansy, Ok."_ Draco warned.

"Why?" Ginny said curiously. "Gin, she's got the mark, she's a death eater!" he said. Ginny clasped her hand over her mouth and shook her head in agreement. "O-Ok" Ginny stuttered. "If she does anything to you, tell me, and I'll deal with it." He said. "Promise me that if Harry or any of the others do anything to you, you'll tell me where I can do something." She said. "Ok" he said. Draco pulled her in and kissed her. "It's my turn to say this, Everything's Going to Be alright." He said, while Ginny rested her head on his shoulder.


	5. Living On A Prayer

Living On A Prayer

Whooah, we're half way there  
Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Livin' on a prayer

Tommy's got his six string in hock  
Now he's holding in what he used  
To make it talk - so tough, it's tough   
Gina dreams of running away  
When she cries in the night   
Tommy whispers baby it's okay, someday

We've got to hold on to what we've got  
'Cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - we'll give it a shot

(chorus)

We've got to hold on ready or not  
You live for the fight when it's all that you've got

- Bon Jovi "Living on A Prayer"

_**(AN: Just suppliment Tommy for Draco and Gina for Ginny, even though, that one is close.)**_

Draco and Ginny were going through one of the hardest times at Hogwarts. Rumors were being spread. Especially about Draco and Lucius. Nothing was worse than at dinner one night------ Ginny got a howler.

GINNY WEASLEY! YOU HOLD ON TO DRACO FOR THE TIME YOU CAN! FOR ONE DAY IT WILL BE YOUR LAST! IT'S NOT ENOUGH THAT YOU ARE A BLOOD TRAITOR THAT HAS BEEN SEEING MASTER MALFOY BEHIND LUCIUS' BACK BUT THAT YOU HAVE NOW PUBLICLY HUMILIATED THE NAME THAT IS PUREBLOOD! REMEMBER YOUR LAST GINERVA!

And with that, the howler exploded. Ginny burst into tears and ran out into the night. Draco got up and glared at the Slytherin table, thinking that one of them sent it , as they all were bursting at the seams in laughter.

"Gin! Wait!" he called. She ran after him and cried into his shoulder. "Ginny, it's ok, we'll make it, we'll hold on, we're almost there!" he said, stroking her hair. "No we're not! We weren't ready for this Draco! We should have never told anyone! We are going down as we speak!" she cried

"I promise, we'll make it, we've got each other." Draco said. "Whoever sent that Howler is going to be in it deep when I find out who did it!" "I'm scared Draco, I really am, this is getting dangerous, I love you, but I'm scared." She said. "I promise, we've got to hold on, nothing is going to happen to you or me, you said it first, believe your own words Ginerva!" he said. "Come on, I'll take you back to your common room." He said putting his arm around her and pulling her in tight and kissing her softly on the lips.


	6. Love Lies Bleeding

Hemorrhage

Oh hold me now I feel contagious  
Am I the only place that you've left to go?  
She cries her life is like  
Some movie in black and white  
Dead actors faking lines, over and over and over again she cries

And I watched as you turned away  
You don't remember, but I do  
You never even tried

Don't fall away and leave me to myself  
Don't fall away and leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands again   
Leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands again  
Leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands again, oh

_**Fuel "Hemorrhage In My Hands (Love Lies Bleeding)**_

Ginny was in a dark corridor of the school. She heard a high-pitched voice call out, "There is no proper punishment for what you did, death isn't even severe enough." Ginny's heart beat rapidly as she crept along the wall. "I would just take your girlfriend, but you see, that would leave you alive, being the traitor that you are, you surely don't deserve to live, now do you?" It said. Tears began to pour down Ginny's face because it hit her who the voice was talking to-- _Draco._ "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Draco yelled. "I haven't touched precious Mrs. Weasley, but now you, that's another story, CRUCIO!" It screamed. Draco screamed in pain. Ginny ran to the door where the white light shot out. She clung to the door. "Are you going to give in and tell me you are sorry and hope I forgive you." The voice said. Ginny bucked up the courage to look in, her face went pale at the sight, Draco was lying in the floor, his lip was bleeding terribly, as was his nose. His knuckles had opened cuts on them. He was also bound. The more frightening thing was who was standing over him---_Voldemort. _Draco looked scared, in pain, and misereable. It hurt Ginny. He looked out the door, "Ginny.." he said, his eyes filling with fear, his eyes told her to run. She ran. Voldemort called out, "What do you see?" he ran to the door. "Crucio!" he yelled. Seering pain ran through her body. "GINNY!" Draco yelled. "QUIET!" Voldemort hissed back at Draco. "NO!" Draco yelled, "GIN—" "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort cut him off. "NO! DRACO! Please no!" Ginny said falling to the ground again. "It's too late now, you should have thought about that before drawing attention to yourself!" he laughed an evil laugh. Ginny ran over to his body, and grabbed his hand, "Draco, please, please!" she cried buring her face in his blood stained shirt. "Please!" She continued. "Ginny! Ginny! Wake up!" she felt someone shaking her. "Draco!" she said shooting upright in bed. "What happened?" Hermione asked. "I have to go see Draco!" she said, pushing Hermione out of her way. "What?" Hermione said. Ginny rushed to put on her uniform. "What Happened!" Hermione said. "Draco, I had a dream, Voldemort killed him!" she yelled. Everyone in a ten foot radius winced. "Ginny it was a dream, I'm sure he's fine!" Parvati said, who had just mad her way over. "I won't be ok until I know for sure!" she hissed. She ran down the steps to where she knew the Slytherin common room was. She wait by the wall. About 10 minutes later Draco came out. Ginny ran up to him and jumped into his arms. "Hey, what's up?" he asked. "I had a terrible dream, it's important, I have to tell you." She said pulling him into a hall. She told him her dream. "Why have we both had a dream where the other one of us died!" Draco asked in fear. "I-I don't know, but I have to know soon, Draco, It's Voldemort, he's causing this, or your dad, I don't know." She began to cry. Draco held her as she cried. "Ginny, It's ok, I'm sorry I yelled." He said. "It's ok, It's just, I'm scared, I don't know what's happening. It's freaking me out!" she cried. "Hey, I told you, everythings going be ok." He said, "I promise"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, that chapter, I have to admit, was kinda odd, next chapter is going to be fluffy and sweet, nothing scary is going to happen for probably 2 chapters. This whole thing is going to be huge, about 14 chapters, since I'm out for summer break, I can write more, so those waiting for HOGWARTS IDOL, yeah that's on hiatus for about a week. Thanks for reading!


	7. I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You

I Knew I Loved You

_**There's just no rhyme or reason  
only this sense of completion  
and in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I found my way home  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe**_

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

_**Savage Garden "I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You"**_

Ginny sat outside on the stone bridge that separated the two buildings of the school, staring out into the fading sun. When the sun had finally gone down, Draco came out and saw her standing there. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Nothing" she said, "Just thinking."

"About what?" he asked. "Everything, You, Me, Your father, You-Know-Who, My parents, The guys." She replied. "Your head is awfully full to only be 16." He said. "I know, It's just, the dreams, the howler, everything is turning upside down." She said.

"Love is A Battlefield" he said, pushing some of her hair out of her eyes. "Got that right" she said. "I love you Ginny" he said. She looked into his eyes, they were full of compassion and love. She knew he meant every word he said.

"Ginny, when I'm with you, I feel like My Father, You-Know-Who, nothing exists but You and Me." He smiled. Ginny leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you" she said. "It's strange, a month and a half ago, we were sitting here when you were about to get the dark mark, and now this, it's amazing how time flies." She said.

"I know everything is going to be alright as long as I have you." She said. "Thanks, I know I'm safe with you too." He replied.

"I hate to bring this up, but where are you going to stay during the summer?" she asked. "I- I'm not sure, I haven't quite figured that out yet." He said. "You can stay with us, you know." She said. "How would your parents take that?" he asked. "I don't know, and I'm not sure." She replied.

"It's getting really dark, don't you think we should be heading back up?" He asked. "Sure" she said. She wrapped her arm around his and headed back to the school

When they had walked away. Ron came out from behind one of the corridor doorways, _"Malfoy is serious, he really loves Ginny, I accept that, I guess, now it's just getting Harry to." He thought._

He walked back to the school too, but the opposite way, to make sure that they were left alone.


	8. Butterfly

I don't deserve you  
Unless it's some kind of hidden message  
To show me life is precious  
Then I guess it's true  
To tell truth, I really never knew 'til I met you  
I was lost and confused  
Twisted and used up  
Knew a better life existed but thought that I missed it  
My lifestyle's wild  
I was living like a wild child  
Trapped on a short leash  
Paroled the police files  
And yo, what' s happening now?  
I see the sun breaking  
Shining through dark clouds  
And a vision of you standing out in a crowd

_**Crazy Town "Butterfly"**_

_**(AN: I might use this whole song for a songfic, I'm not sure)**_

Draco lay in bed thinking about how scared Ginny was. _"I don't deserve her, all I'm doing is screwing around with her happiness. I don't know why I tried. I need her though; I never knew there was a good part of life until her. I was used and abused for so long, now, because of Ginny, I'm alive. Wherever I look, I see her, I must be mad for staying in this relationship after all the hell my father has risen, but I love her so much, it's crazy. At least her brother has given in to us. That's it's own miracle. I can't help wondering, through all this, does she still love me too, or has she given up." _It hurt him to think about it, but he wanted to be her everything. He loved her with all his heart. He couldn't _truly _live without her.

Oddly enough, Ginny laid in bed thinking about a similar subject, _"Why can't things be right, why is everyone deserting us, I hate this, I love him, I hate his father. It can't be one happy family; it has to be death eaters vs. ministry workers. I feel like I'm in some sort of nightmare that will never end. I know, when Draco graduates this year, he'll live at The Burrow and then when I graduate, we'll elope. As crazy as it sounds, it might work. This little two-week period that we haven't gotten any hate mail or bashing is the calm before the storm, as Drano refers to it. That storm is going to be an utter Hades, but he'll be here, he said so, I trust him with my life, so I know he's right." _


	9. You Can Have What's Left Of Me

cause i want you,  
and i feel you,  
crawling underneath my skin  
like a hunger,  
like a burning,  
to find a place i've never been  
now i'm broken,  
and i'm faded,  
i'm half the man i thought i would be:  
but you can have what's left of me

_**Nick Lachey "What's Left Of Me"**_

At breakfast, Draco got an owl from his father. As much as he didn't want to, he opened it. It read-

_Draco,_

_I am still appalled at your actions on that platform, but I will give you a second chance, all you have to do is get rid of the Weasley girl. If you do, you don't even have to become a Death Eater, all you have to do is break up with Weasley and everything will be fine._

_Owl Me Your Answer,_

_L. Malfoy_

He felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest. He had nothing left, it hurt so bad, his father didn't even say he loved him or put father or anything at the signature of his letters. He ripped a piece of parchment out of his bag and quickly wrote.

Mr. Malfoy- 

_I don't care. I really don't. I won't give up on Ginny, You've broken me up, and finally after all these years, I'm throwing in the towel. I am obviously going to be shunned after this, so don't bother writing anymore, by the way, DON'T SEND GINNY ANYTHING ELSE, OR YOU'LL PAY! Thanks for the 17 year long emotional roller coaster ride._

_D. Malfoy_

And with that, he sent it to his father. He buried his face in his hands. He had to see Ginny, he had to have her now, he wanted her at his side now, he couldn't take it, he was dying from the inside out. He was never going to be his whole self ever again. He knew and accepted it, but until then, he wanted Ginny, he wanted his girl. He wanted his _soulmate._

He got up and walked over to the Gryffindor table and got Ginny. "You look awful, what's wrong?" she asked. "Ginny, read this." He said, his eyes filling up with tears.

Her eyes welled up also, as a few tears fell down her cheeks. "I-I can't believe him." She said. "That makes two of us" he said. "It's going to be ok," she said. "No it's not!" He yelled. "I'VE GIVEN UP ALL HOPE GINNY! NOTHING IS GOING TO BE RIGHT AGAIN!" then it slipped, "AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" he jerked his hand to his mouth. "Wh-What…." She sobbed. "Ginny, I'm so sorry." He said. "No you're not! You never loved me at all!" she cried. "Ginny, wait, please, I need you!" he called after her. He fell to his knees in tears, _"I'm never going to live again, I've just lost my life support." _He thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know, that was sappy, and angsty at the same time. Next chapter is fluffy and then there is two more chapters before this is over. But I probably will write my first sequel, ever! So that will be rather awesome. Keep checking back!


	10. Inside Your Heaven

i wanna be inside your heaven  
take me to the place you cry from  
where the storm blows your way  
i wanna be earth that holds you  
every bit of air you're breathin' in  
a soothin' wind  
i wanna be inside your heaven

when we touch, when we love  
the stars light up  
the wrong becomes undone  
naturally, my soul surrenders  
the sun and the moonlight  
all my dreams are in your eyes

_**when minutes turn to days and years  
when mountains fall, i'll still be here  
holdin you until the day i die  
and i wanna be inside your heaven  
take me to the place you cry from  
where the storm blows your way**_

_**Carrie Underwood "Inside Your Heaven"**_

Draco ran after Ginny calling out, "Ginny, please wait!" he yelled. "What do you care! Of course to you, this whole incident is my fault!" she cried. "No it's not, Gin, it's not, I shouldn't have said that." He said pulling her into his chest and resting his head on hers. He would die for her. He knew he would. She looked up at him, "It's ok." She said. "You scared me," he said, "I thought that you were going to leave me forever" he said. "Now why would I do that!" she said, letting a smile come across her face. "Come on!" Ginny said, pulling him outside, they walked down to the lake and sat down. Draco put his arm around Ginny and pulled her in close. Ginny looked up at the stars, they shown bright overhead, as if her and Draco being together put the stars in line, no matter how wrong it was. She rested her head on Draco's chest and looked up at him, he was looking at the sky as she had been doing a few seconds ago. "Gin," Draco said. "What?" Ginny asked. "I wanted to let you know, no matter who gives puts us through a rough time, and no matter what happens, I'll be here, you never have to worry." He said. "Thanks" she said. Draco then pulled her in for a passionate kiss, Ginny didn't want to let go, neither did Draco, for both of them were afraid this might be one of the last times that they kissed, if the dreams they were having were a prophecy. When they finally let go. Ginny rested her head back down on his chest. With that, she fell asleep, just as she did back at the Burrow when this started. It wasn't long before both of them were asleep, in the grass, beside that black lake.

Draco was now in the forest, he walked slowly, and slowly, and he heard a scream, then an "AVADA KEDAVRA" then, he saw a bright stream of green light. His heart sunk, he knew it wasn't the same voice calling out the killing curse as last time, because he recognized it right away as that of _his father. _He ran towards the light. He found what he knew he would , Ginny's body was on the ground with his father over her, "This is what you get" he turned to Draco and picked him up from the neck, "For poisoning the Malfoy name!" he yelled. He popped his wrist, Draco's neck broke, and with that, he fell to the ground, _dead._

Draco stirred. "Ginny!" he said breathlessly, he looked down. Ginny was sound asleep beside him. He pulled up close beside her, and wrapped a protective arm around her, making sure nothing could happen to her.


	11. In The End

One thing/i don't know why  
Doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind/I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself How  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Actin like I was a part of ur property   
Remembering all the times you fought w/ me/I'm surprised  
It got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouln't even reconize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then   
But it all comes bak to me  
In the end  
You kept evetyhing inside and even though I tried/it all fell apart  
What it meant to me/will eventually/be a memory/of a time when I

Tried so hard   
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
And lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

_**Linkin Park "In The End"  
**_

Draco woke up in the morning to no one. Ginny was gone. He sat in shock. How could someone take her from under his arm without waking him up? He thought about what to do. The first thing he thought of was to looking in the Great Hall. He ran in and looked with Harry and Ron. She was no where to be found. Pansy grabbed his arm on the way out, "Where have you been lately?" she asked. "Not now! Ginny's gone, I can't find her." He said. He went to the portrait of the fat lady. "Have you seen Ginny Weasley, about this tall," he said sticking his hand up to where she came up at the top of his shoulders, "Red hair." "Not today" the fat lady replied. He went to his dorm to think about an answer. He got one. There was a note written on green parchment on his nightstand. "What you are looking for is in the forest, I would suggest getting there quickly before time runs out. Your love for her is a time bomb ticking." He threw the letter down and ran. He ran out into the forest. He searched and kept calling out, "GINNY!" He didn't get an answer. He continued to search. Then he heard a scream. _"Oh no, the nightmare must have been a vision or something, this can't be good!" _he said. It wasn't. When he reached the scene. His father, as well as about 20 other Death Eaters had Ginny tied to a tree, and were using the torture curse on her. He was scared to death. "Draco!" she said at the sight of him. She was bloody and bruised and had a huge cut on her face. "Well, Well, Well, if it isn't the prodigal son." Lucius' cold voice said through the cloak. "Prodigal nothing, I'm not coming to apologize to you, I'm coming back to get my girlfriend." He said. "Good Luck with that!" Bellatrix called from under her hood. Crabbe and Goyle's father's and Bellatrix had gathered around his father. They looked like Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Himself about twenty years into the future. He wasn't going to let that happen. He did the first thing that came to mind. He took out his wand and yelled, "CRUCIO!" and his father, who could not get the disarming charm out of his mouth before it was too late. Lucius fell to the ground in pain. Bellatrix ran up and yelled "Stupify!" Draco ducked as it hit a tree. Goyle's father stepped up, and yelled "Sectumsempra!" Draco dodged the spell. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Lucius yelled. "WHY AREN'T YOU DOING WHAT WE CAME HERE FOR, KILL THE GIRL, AND STOP TRYING TO ATTACK EVERYTHING ELSE!" Lucius said as the Death Eaters swarmed over to Ginny. "Morons" Lucius said under his breath. Bellatrix stepped up to Ginny and had her wand at her throat. Draco ran up and punched her square in the jaw, causing her to fall dead to the ground. Crabbe's father tried to advance on him. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Draco roared. Crabbe's father hit the ground with a thud. He fought with the excess Death Eaters for about thirty minutes until he actually got to the part half of him dreaded and then the other half of him wanted badly, _to face his father. _"Well, this will be quite fun, now won't it." Lucius said. "Maybe for me." Draco smirked. "Really, Sectum—" Draco quickly disarmed him and slid across the ground and grabbed his wand. "Now what are you going to do?" Draco said waving both wands. Lucius punched Draco in the eye. He yelped in pain, and the stood up and kicked him in the shins causing him to fall down. Draco ran and unbounded Ginny. "If we do this at once, it aught to leave him there for a while, on three, 1,2," "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" they both yelled at once. Lucius was now knocked out cold. Ginny ran over to where Bellatrix was knocked out and took her wand back. She smiled at Draco who smiled back. They ran to Dumbledore's office. **_(AN: He's still alive in this story) _**and told him of the Death Eater havoc. As of then, all twenty-four Death Eaters were sent to Azkaban and Draco and Ginny were in the hospital wing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hospital will be the last chapter. This was the huge battle scene. I hope you enjoyed it. I had to get some spell help from my HP books, but I got it straight. So the last chapter is next, with a preview at the sequel!


	12. We're In Heaven

We're In Heaven

Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it here in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

Oh - once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down  
Ya-nothin' could change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the wayI've been waitin' for so long  
For somethin' to arrive  
For love to come along  
Now our dreams are comin' true  
Through the good times and the bad  
Ya - I'll be standin' there by you

_**Bryan Adams "Heaven" (This song won't apply until the end)**_

Draco and Ginny were in beds beside each other at the hospital wing. Ginny had severe cuts around her wrists and ankles from the rope that bound her, and many scars from the many torturing curses thrown at her, she also had a slash across her face from where a tree branch hit her on the way back. Draco however had a swollen, black eye, a few cuts and scrapes on his arms and chest, but other than that, he was ok.

Draco looked over. Ginny was asleep. He smiled. He knew that all might end up turning out ok. Ginny woke up.

"How are you feeling?" she said sleepily. "Better, how about you?" he asked. "I'm ok, but my arms and legs are still sore from the curses and the cuts on my wrists and ankles sting." She replied. "Then I'll come over there." He said. **(AN: THE SONG APPLIES NOW!) **"What are you doing?" Ginny smiled. "Visiting" he smirked. "Same ol' Draco" she said happily. He sat beside her on the bed and wrapped his arm around her.

"Are you sure you're ok" he asked. "I am now" she sighed letting her head fall down on his shoulder. He kissed her on the cheek, "I was so afraid I was going to lose you last night" "I know, I was scared your own father was going to kill you." She said. "He's not my father Gin." He said. "If he doesn't get to be your father, than Fluer is most definatley not my sister-in-law." She laughed. He shook his head, grinning at Ginny. "Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, I have said it before and I will say it again, you never cease to amaze me." He smirked. "You know, ever since you and I met you, you have turned my world upside down in so many ways, but it the same sense, picked me up when I needed you." He said, now stroking Ginny's red hair. "You were the same for me too!" she said. "I don't even need to talk to you Draco, just to be in your arms is enough." She said. "I've never truly been loved before now." He said. "Draco, you're more than loved truly, you're loved truly, madly, and deeply." She said, rubbing her hand on his cheek. "I know that now, It took me a long time to trust you with my heart, but now I'd give it to you in an instant." He said. She just smiled and turned pink. "What?" he asked. "It's just amazing, I never knew someone would love me like you do." She said. "Well I do." He said. They both leaned in, and he kissed her with passion and desire. When they broke apart, Ginny grabbed Draco's hand. "Don't go." She begged. "I promise, I'll be here with you forever." He said. With that, Ginny and Draco both fell asleep for the third time in each others arms and even when Madam Pomfrey saw them, she didn't dare tell them to move, because they belonged there, _together, forever._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that's it! The epic is complete! The Sequel is coming up, I am going to write a preview and put it as an add on chapter as well as the epilogue to tell you what happens over the next year of their lives, because the sequel skips a year, and follow Ginny's plan from the chapter entitled "Butterfly". So that will be up soon! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	13. Sequel News

**Sequel News:**

I changed my mind on the sequel. I might do one later, but as of now, no. I have a better Idea as of now of a story. Thanks for reading numb!


End file.
